iGo to Jail
by seddietheplatypus123
Summary: a story that defies all the laws of the world. seddie. rated k.


My very first fan fiction!

**Title: iGo to Jail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Freddie, or Sam, or anyone from iCarly. I don't even own the computer I'm using right now to post these fan fictions. I guess I'm just too lame to own anything awesome. **

**A crazy fan's POV (probably me)**

*clicks videos

"Hahahahahahaha… haha..hahaha!" I laughed hysterically and clapped like a retarded seal as I watched a certain iCarly webisode for the hundred and twenty-third time. It's the one where Sam plays a prisoner who wanted some soup and Carly was the man who refused to give him some.

"Just give me some soup!"

"I ain't gonna give you no soup!"

"Just give me some soup!"

"I ain't gonna give you no soup!"

Ms. Briggs gave Sam a D- for that. But I think she deserves an A… sort of. Anyway, I was just thinking… What would happen if Sam actually went to jail? I mean, it IS 89% possible considering the fact that she's been arrested three times. Maybe this will be their scenario:

"Just give me some ham!"

"I ain't gonna give you no ham!"

* * *

><p>In 5…4…3…2<p>

I know u see somehow the world will change for me ,  
>and be so wonderful.<br>Live life Breathe Air  
>I know some how were gonna get there and feel so wonderful<p>

and its all real  
>I'm telling you just how I feel<br>so wake up good members of my nation its your time to be  
>there's no chance unless you take one<br>and the time  
>to see the brighter side of every situation<br>some things are meant to be  
>so give your best and leave the rest to me<p>

Leave it all to me,  
>Leave it all to me,<br>Just Leave it all to me

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Good morning people, and Freddie." I mumbled as I got up from Carly's couch.

"What am I, a different species?" Fredwad asked, completely annoyed. I just love messing with the nub.

"There's something about this morning. I feel like doing something extraordinary. Something like… watching TV." I stated, ignoring Freddie's question. He rolled his eyes.

"Sam! Where's my purse?" Carly shot out from upstairs. "We're gonna be late for school! And don't even think about watching TV!"

THIS is my usual, average morning.

THAT'S how it usually goes. I wake up at Carly's place, Freddie comes in to receive his daily dose of insults, Carly tells me not to do bad things… same old, same old. But today was... well, it was different.

"Mmm… ham… bacon… ribs…" I was having the best dream of my life when a certain door slam woke me up. "This has better be good…"

" Sam WHAT DID YOU DO?" I stared into Freddie's eyes and I could see fear, worry, and concern. What the heck is his problem?

I raised boh my hands as I said "I didn't do it! Whatever IT is."

"Then how do you explain the police out there?" Freddie asked?

"What police?"

"The ones that are looking for a curly blonde girl! Now tell me what you did!" man this dude is annoying.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Freddie just stared at me like I was crazy. "Really… Carly and I had a deal about not doing anything illegal for two weeks or else I'd pay her 10 bucks." He just kept staring like I was crazy. "You know I don't have 10 bucks…" that ought to convince him. I could feel his glare soften a bit. What is this nub's problem? First he's gonna interrupt my perfect dream, now he's gonna accuse me of… something! I know I can be a little mean sometimes, but that doesn't mean I would do… whatever I did. And I swear this time it wasn't me!

**Freddie's POV **

Ok. I am starting to believe Sam... a little bit. But still... She's the only curly blonde girl I know who can do somethying illegal. What did she do this time? Why are the police searching for her? Did she steal all the ham in the world?

"Carly!" My train of thought was interrupted by Sam's screaming. "Carly it's an emergency!"

"What is it this time? You ran out of ham?" Carly asked as she ran down the stairs.

"Yes... but no! There are cops outside looking for me!" Sam replied.

"What? I thought we had an agreement?" So she IS telling the truth. She DID have a deal with Carly.

"I swear I didn't..." Sam was interrupted by an urgent knock.

"Good morning! I'm a cop and I just wanna ask a few questions." A manly voice spoke from the outside.

Oh no! For some unknown reason, I don't want them to arrest Sam. I've got to do something.

"Uhh... No one's home!" I panicked ok?

Sam glared at me like there's no tomorrow. Shye started walking towards me. Yet surprisingly, she didn't hit me. Instead, she went past me and opened the door. you gotta admit, that girl is pretty unpredictable.

**Sam's POV**

That nerd can be an idiot sometimes. i mean, no one's home? What was he thinking?

Ugh! I just need to gather up my courage and open that door. It's not like I haven't been arrested before. Mama plays to win.

Game face on! "What do you want?"

" I just need to ask ask a few questions.. YOU... you're that... you're that..." He's afraid of me, I can tell.

" Yeah. Me. Now what?" I raised an eyebrow as i stared him down. This is so ironic. I'm scaring a six foot tall man.

" You're exaclty whom we're looking for. I need to bring you to the station."

" You haven't even told us why she's in trouble!' Freddie defensively said.

" You can't take sam away! If you do that I'll... I'll... hit you... with a throw pillow!" Oh no. Carly's gone crazy again. Like the time she had space madness. And the time where she freaked out for who know what reason. Anyway, the cop just stared at her.

" A pillow that came from my brother's butt!" I could see a smile forming on her face. She's learning to be bad! I am so proud!

" Ok, Ok. Come with us and I'll explain on the way.

" Fine."

" I wanna come too!"


End file.
